Diagnostic imaging, such as with computerized tomography (CT) scan, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scans, and X-rays, are important tools in the diagnosis and treatment of medical conditions in patients. Such imaging not only allows medical practitioners to locate diseased or problem areas inside of a patient, but also to track the progression of such areas over time. Accordingly, the ability to properly position patients is important for consistent and accurate imaging results so that meaningful comparisons can be made between different images.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,465 to Ahn discloses a system for ensuring that a patient is positioned correctly during radiation therapy and diagnostic imaging. The system helps ensure that a patient is positioned correctly, e.g., identically with an original planning scan if the patient is to undergo radiotherapy. The system also detects if there is patient movement during a scan. The patient is immobilized based on a specific site of interest by using positioning sensors that record patient physical orientation based on measurements of patient weight distribution and pressure distribution.
With respect to dentistry, many dental lesions and conditions may only be detected through the use of dental radiographs (X-rays). For example, without the use of a dental radiograph, doctors cannot see directly between teeth or under gums. In many instances, despite significant underlying pathology, the patient may present with no signs or symptoms of disease. Yet, without the use of dental radiographs, the dentist would be limited to detecting disease only when it was visible in the mouth. Dental x-rays enable the detection of disease much more reliably and sooner than a clinical examination alone. This allows the dental practitioner to identify and resolve problems early, with the patient potentially avoiding extensive pain and costly treatments.
By way of example, X-rays may be used for numerous purposes in dentistry, including to: identify decay beneath an existing filling; reveal bone loss associated with gum disease; reveal changes in bone or a root canal caused by infection; facilitate the preparation for tooth implants; determine whether the space in the mouth is sufficient to accommodate a child's incoming teeth; check for development of wisdom teeth; and reveal other abnormalities. However, typical dental X-ray devices allow for a large difference in perspective, making it difficult to analyze dental change over time.